


Wait, love as in love love?

by MelindaGhost



Series: 15 minute Prompts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Snape hates pizza, Snape might have accidentally told Harry he loved him, dialogue prompt, prompt, use of the word fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: When Snape accidentally lets slip that he loves Harry, Harry is confused. Does he mean love as in love love?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 15 minute Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/730566
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	Wait, love as in love love?

”Okay, when you say love, do you mean love as in like loving pizza or as in love love?” Harry asked with a shocked gasp. He and Severus had been kind of seeing each other for a few weeks now, well for a few months really, but he had never expected Severus to feel too overly fond about him.

Severus raised an elegant eyebrow. “Harry, you know I detest pizza.” he said in an amused drawl. Harry shook his head, ridding himself of his stupor. “Okay, like loving potions then”. Severus now raised his other eyebrow. “You are aware that you are speaking to the man who is rumoured to fuck his potions? Oh don't look at me like that. Do you think I don't know what the students are saying about me behind my back?”

Harry gave an exasperated sigh, he was never going to get a straight answer out of him by asking questions. Instead he resumed his position and employed his best tactic, the puppy eyes. No matter what Severus said he couldn't resist him if he gave him that look. “Oh cease the wounded puppy look, Potter. You don't look nearly half as cute as you think you do”. Harry grinned, “but at least I look a little bit cute?” Severus harrumphed.

“Fine, since you are not going to leave me alone until I explain to you my slip of the tongue. Yes, I do love you. Love as in, I wouldn't completely mind you moving in to my quarters and eventually marrying you. Then no doubt you would want children and to that too I wouldn't be adversed. As long as they are little Slytherins, obviously. One Gryffindor is already enough to deal with, thank you very much.”

Harry looked at him with wide eyes and slowly put his hand on the hand that was stirring the cauldron in front of them. “Harry, what -”, but as Severus looked down into his partners eyes he forgot all about his potion. Apparently he did love Harry more than them.


End file.
